


put your name on it

by darkangel0410



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Scenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 18:12:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18155300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangel0410/pseuds/darkangel0410
Summary: The first thing Cam notices about Luc is his scent: rich, heady leather with undertones of cedar. He smells him before he sees him, head coming up as soon as Luc’s scent hits his nose and Cam’s attention is immediately on the rookie who walks into the room, all shy smiles and eager to please attitude.





	put your name on it

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even go here! -me, everyday since I started watching hockey
> 
>  
> 
> Takes place during PLD's rookie year, enjoy!

The first thing Cam notices about Luc is his scent: rich, heady leather with undertones of cedar. He smells him before he sees him, head coming up as soon as Luc’s scent hits his nose and Cam’s attention is immediately on the rookie who walks into the room, all shy smiles and eager to please attitude. 

He looks around the room slowly and inhales a few times, probably trying to sort out everyone’s scents, and when he sees Cam he blinks a few times before grinning slowly, rose threading through his scent as he turns away to focus on whatever Fliggy’s saying to him.

It’s not the first time a rookie alpha has sniffed around Cam before, but it’s the first time since he was a rookie himself that Cam’s tempted to sniff back.

*

Cam’s not one to lie to himself, especially about dynamic stuff, so when Luc drops into the seat next to him on the plane and Cam wants to press his nose to Luc’s neck, scent him before he climbs into Luc’s lap, Cam can admit that this might be a bigger problem than he first thought.

Luc grins at him then, the bright scent of oranges and roses over leather and cedar, and even as Cam’s heart stutters, he can’t help smiling back.

Cam knows he’s blushing when Dubi looks over the top of the seat in front of them and wiggles his eyebrows ridiculously; he glares at him until Dubi starts laughing and disappears back out of sight.

“Want to watch something?” Luc asks, his voice as bright as his scent.

Jonesy turns to stare at them in disbelief as he's walking down the aisle and trips over Bob's shoes, stumbles into Zee and starts a mini shoving match.

“I haven't seen the new _Game of Thrones_ yet,” Luc adds, oblivious to the ruckus going on just a few feet from him.

He looks at Cam hopefully and Cam knows how to turn guys down, especially teammates who he needs to get along with after the fact, but it's the first time in a while that Cam doesn't _want_ to deflect attention away from himself or discourage an alpha.

“Sure,” Cam tells him after a few seconds, “this week's episode was pretty good, we can watch it if you want.” 

The entire plane seems abnormally quiet but Cam tries to put it out of his mind and settles back in his seat while Luc pulls up the show on his ipad; it takes a few seconds but once the credits start he moves around until he's leaning towards Cam, the ipad situated so they can both see it.

Normally Cam wouldn't care if anyone else could hear what they were watching, but he feels exposed, almost, right now, like everyone is watching them, and he could use a buffer between him and the rest of the plane.

“Hey, do you have any headphones?” Cam asks, voice pitched low so no one else can hear him. “We could share so it won't keep anyone else up that wants to nap.”

Luc turns his head to answer him and Cam's breath catches at how close they are: barely a few inches in between them, close enough that Cam can feel how much body heat Luc's putting off and see the way Luc's eyes widen when he catches his scent. 

Luc's own scent is thick in the air around them, leather and cedar with rose layered over it, strong and sharp with desire, and Cam briefly wonders what his own scent is broadcasting before Luc licks his lips and Cam can’t help but follow the motion with his eyes and imagine how they would feel on his.

They’re so close to each other already, he wouldn’t even have to move that much to press his mouth to Luc’s and Cam can almost taste how good it would be between them. Luc’s breath hitches and it’s almost a relief when Savvy clears his throat and tells them, “A thousand each for the PDA, boys,”; there’s a warning in there because if Torts sees them like this the resulting lecture would be worse than the hit their bank accounts just took. 

Cam nods and leans back from Luc, looks around and tries to clear his head; everyone’s studiously ignoring them, talking loudly and going through their phones, clearly trying to give them time to get themselves under control.

It takes a minute or two, but Luc's scent goes back to normal, tinged with the faint smell of embarrassment, and Cam looks at him long enough to smile reassuringly; he smiles back hesitantly, but still cheerful enough, and when Cam feels his throat itch with the urge to purr just because an alpha he barely knows is happy, Cam knows he's fucked.

It's only been a few days, but Cam's starting to think that doesn't really matter. 

*

He’s not surprised when someone knocks on his hotel room door that afternoon and it turns out to be Luc, shoulders curved forward to make himself look smaller than he actually is and head bowed down so he isn’t looking at Cam’s face.

The hallway reeks of shame and Luc’s face is red, color high on his cheeks and down his neck into his t-shirt; Cam almost misses what he says imagining how Luc’s skin tastes.

“I’m sorry about the plane,” Luc tells him, voice soft; he glances at Cam’s face before he goes on, “I shouldn’t have sat down next to you like that, not without asking you first. Uh, before the flight, I mean,” Luc hurries to elaborate when Cam raises his eyebrows in confusion. 

“I didn’t know you don’t date hockey players and I should have found out before I started flirting with you.”

It sounds stilted, almost rehearsed, and Cam makes a mental note to find out who read Luc the riot act so he can tell them to fuck off and mind their own business, but for now he just reaches out and grabs Luc’s wrist when he turns to flee down the hallway; he doesn’t do anything else, just encircles it lightly, his fingers resting on Luc’s pulse. 

Luc's breathe catches and the bright smell of oranges start creeping into his scent, edging out the burnt ashes of shame from the leather and cedar.

“I don't usually date hockey players, but that doesn't mean I never would,” Cam says into the quiet of the hallway. He lets it sit there for a few seconds before he goes on, “We shouldn't get like that on the plane again, but if I didn't want you to flirt with me, you'd know it.”

Luc finally looks up at him and licks his lips, steps a little closer to Cam so they're almost touching. “Do you want to, uh, go out later on?”

It's hesitant but sincere and Cam resists the urge to pull Luc the rest of the way into his room with great effort; he wants Luc to pin him to the bed, wants to feel Luc's teeth on his skin. Cam wants to feel Luc's knot inside him, splitting him open; he feels himself getting wet, just imagining it and there's a few seconds where Cam lets himself think about how satisfying it would be, how amazing it would _feel_.

Luc's eyes darken and his scent goes sharp in response to Cam's, roses overpowering the bright orange from earlier, and his free hand comes up to curl around the side of Cam's neck; his thumb brushes along Cam's jaw, warm and teasing, and Cam knows this is seconds away from them ending up in bed.

If all Cam wanted was Luc's knot, he'd already have dragged him into his room, but there's something telling him this could be more and Cam hasn't gotten this far in life by doubting himself.

“We should go eat,” Cam says, trying to keep his voice steady; his scent is probably still going crazy, but he hopes he gets his message across anyway.

Luc takes a deep breath and straightens up slowly, drops his hand from Cam's face, but doesn't back away from him and he lets his wrist rest easy in Cam's grip; this close, Cam can't help but be aware of how much bigger than him Luc is and it takes a second or two for Cam to focus again.

“You're from here, right? Why don’t you take me somewhere awesome for dinner?”

“I’m from Quebec,” he tells Cam with a put upon sigh like this is something he’s had to clarify a million times already; he’s smiling, though, his happiness evident in how bright and clear his scent is. 

“They’re basically the same thing,” Cam shrugs. “If you’ve seen one French city, you’ve seen them all,” he adds with a smile when Luc shakes his head in mock despair. 

“Americans,” Luc grouses, but there’s no bite to it and he’s grinning when he steps away from Cam. “There’s a steak place nearby that’s good, is five ok?”

“Sure,” Cam agrees easily and squeezes Luc’s wrist briefly before he lets go; he leans against the door frame and waits until Luc’s halfway down the hall before calling out, “Hey, who told you to apologize to me?”

Luc looks over his shoulder and hesitates for a few seconds, weighing his instincts to please Cam with not wanting to be the one who causes problems with his new teammates. Cam doesn’t say anything, just calmly waiting for him to make a decision. 

“Bill,” Luc finally says with a shrug; Cam tries to not feel smug that Luc chose him over Bill, but he’s sure his scent’s giving him away. “He said you never date hockey players and that I shouldn’t be so, uh, aggressive in flirting with you and stuff.”

Luc shrugs again but he’s blushing and Cam doesn’t want him thinking he’s just humoring him or something equally dumb.

“Bill’s full of shit,” Cam snorts and waves Luc off before he turns to go in his room.

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Luc assures him with a laugh. “See you at five.” 

*

“You're really going out with him. Like on a _date_.”

Cam turns away from where he hung up his game day suit and raises his eyebrow at Bill, who's lounging on the bed that’s not currently piled with Cam’s stuff while Cam gets ready to go out.

“Yeah, I am,” Cam tells him and kicks Bill's leg as he's going past the bed to put on his shoes and make sure his key card is in his wallet. “And I don't appreciate you trying to cockblock me, asshole.”

Bill’s scent is as mellow as it usually is, pine trees and apples that are easy on the nose, but he's tapping his fingers on the bedspread and crossing and uncrossing his ankles, so something's put him in a mood.

“You've never been interested in fucking anyone on the team before, excuse me for looking out for you,” Bill says, unrepentant and so sure he knew what was best for someone who wasn’t even his own omega. 

“If I didn't want Luc flirting with me, he'd know it and so would everyone else,” Cam pauses for a few seconds, tries to gauge Bill’s mood; he can't get a read on him, though, and ultimately if Bill wanted to tell him he would. “Next time you feel the urge to protect me from something, do me a favor and ask me about it first.”

Bill's scent sours in annoyance at the tone of Cam's voice, even though he’s careful to keep it off his face and not voice it at all; Cam's usual policy was to take his teammates’ word on things, so much about scent was based on the person in question’s instincts and he had firsthand experience on how instincts weren't always what you actually thought or wanted about something.

But there were some things that Cam wouldn't let go, instincts or not, and an alpha trying to dictate whether or not he wanted a relationship was near the top of the list.

“You're a good friend, Bill, and a better teammate, but you don't get to decide what I want,” Cam tells him firmly, no room in his voice for arguments; it's not the first time he's had to have this conversation and Cam's sure it won't be the last, but that doesn't stop him from being annoyed and angry by it. “I’m perfectly capable of telling Luc to fuck off myself if that’s what I wanted.”

The smell of burnt ashes mixes with Bill's usual scent and Bill flushes bright red, nods sharply before he gets up and leaves the room without another word, the door shutting behind him with a loud thump. 

Cam takes a couple deep breaths to calm himself down, it helps him dial down the frustration still prickling his skin and by the time Luc knocks at the door, Cam’s relaxed and happy again, eager to spend some time with Luc just the two of them.

*

They develop an easy routine as the season goes on, sitting by each other on the plane and going out for dinner when they’re on the road. At home, they hang out at Cam’s a lot, usually ordering in and watching movies or whatever TV show they’re binging that week.

The guys give them shit, especially when they start smelling of each other more often than not, but it’s good-natured, the same kind of chirping that everyone gets about their significant others. 

A lot of Luc’s stuff ends up at Cam’s, including some of his old Screaming Eagles shirts that are worn and soft in the right places and have Luc’s scent embedded in the fabric; it becomes habit for Cam to sleep with them under his pillows when Luc’s not there, something that might embarrass Cam more if he hadn’t noticed his old BC shirts had gone missing around the same time. It wasn’t a surprise to hear Fliggy giving Luc grief about hiding them in his gear bag, but it did make Cam feel like they were both on the same page about everything.

*

The team wins five games, drops two and wins another six and almost before Cam realizes it, it's mid November and his next heat is only a week or so away. It's something they haven't talked about yet, except in the most general terms, but Cam's not expecting any huge problems or disagreements; they're good together, in bed and out of it, and sometimes Cam can't believe how lucky he is that he found Luc. That they found each other.

It's sappy as shit, but Cam figures he's allowed to be once in a while.

*

He brings it up a couple days later, after practice; they're in bed, exchanging lazy kisses before it's time for their pre-game nap. Luc stops every minute or so to rub his cheek against Cam's jaw, drag his nose down Cam's neck so he can make sure Cam's scent is mixed with his own.

“Hey,” Cam says when Luc's kissing his throat, the press of Luc's teeth against his skin a tease that Cam knows will have to wait until later on after the game.

“Hey,” Luc echoes with a smile and gives Cam a quick kiss before he settles back down on his side with a loud yawn.

Cam nuzzles Luc’s neck and gives his jaw a friendly nip, laughs when Luc mutters, “Tease.”, at him. “You started it,” Cam tells him and bites him again, this time biting his shoulder and pulling away; Luc sputters and grabs him, his scent bright and happy. 

They play wrestle for a few minutes, growling and pretending to snap at each other; Luc lets Cam pin him to the bed and tries to look annoyed when Cam grins down at him but he only manages to look fond instead. Luc folds his hands under his head and looks up at Cam like he’s the best thing Luc’s ever seen; it makes Cam’s breath catch and it takes a few seconds before he can say anything. 

“Hey,” Cam repeats, his voice low and warm, “my heat's soon, the next week or so.” 

“That explains why you smell so good,” Luc tells him, he sits up easily and smirks at Cam's pout when he rearranges them so Cam's sitting in his lap; he threads his hand through Cam's hair and tightens it enough that Cam has to bite back a whine. “You always smell amazing,” Luc goes on, pulls on Cam's hair until Cam’s throat is bared and he can set his teeth into the unmarked skin, “but now you smell like you've been showering in honey all the time and it's driving me crazy.”

Luc sucks a bruise into the line of Cam's neck, uses his teeth to make sure it's visible and vivid, that there's no mistaking what it is: a claiming mark where a bond-bite will go once they're mated.

Cam feels himself get wet, soaking through the material of his boxers and making them stick to his skin; he moans, held in place by Luc's hand in his hair and the other one on his lower back, and he wants so much, wants Luc to fuck him, to pin him to the bed, and he wants it _right now_. 

Luc just chuckles when Cam tells him that, nails digging into Luc's arms and leaving behind his own marks; Cam's viciously glad of it, that there's proof Luc belongs to him, that Luc is _his_ alpha and no one else's.

“I don't know, babe, we have a game tonight,” Luc says as he presses another biting kiss to Cam's jaw and slides his free hand to toy with the waistband of Cam's boxers and lets his fingers dip briefly under the fabric and tease the skin that's so close to where Cam wants them. “Maybe we should wait, you don’t want to be too sore to play.”

Another kiss to Cam's neck followed by Luc sucking another mark into the skin under his lips. Cam feels like he's on fire, soaking wet and burning up at the same time. “If you don't fuck me right now, I'll kill you with my bare hands,” Cam hisses out, a growl lacing the words; it's not as commanding as an alpha-growl would be, but Luc growls back in understanding, all the play from a few seconds ago gone.

Luc manhandles Cam until he’s on his back again, there’s a pause while Luc gets Cam’s boxers off and his own, then Luc’s pressed against him, skin-to-skin, kissing him while his fingers are teasing him, gliding through the slick on Cam’s thighs, but not filling him up. And Cam loves Luc’s fingers, loves how big they are, how they feel when they’re stretching him open, but it’s not what he wants right now. 

Cam doesn’t have to say anything, Luc knows what he wants almost as well as he does and he kisses Cam roughly, then pulls back enough to get his knees under himself and spreads Cam’s legs even wider, then Luc's fucking into him, thick and hard; it’s almost painful, right on the edge of too much that Cam craves sometimes.

Luc fucks him short, almost brutal thrusts, his knot catching on Cam’s rim as he pulls out and thrusts back in; Luc’s pressing kisses to the hollow of his throat, one hand fisted in Cam’s hair and the other pushes Cam’s leg up and over to the side, it makes Luc feel even bigger inside him and Cam’s not sure he can wait to come for much longer.

“Please,” Cam begs as he digs his nails into Luc’s back; he wraps his legs around Luc’s hips, tries to stop him from pulling out again. “I need you, alpha, _please_.”

“Go on, baby, you can come,” Luc growls, the alpha-command in it making Cam whimper; it’s not something he likes all the time, but sometimes the way a command lights up his nerves and makes every part of him stand at attention is just what he wants.

When he can focus again, Luc is collapsed on top of him and pressing kisses to his throat and collarbone and murmuring in French; Cam can feel Luc’s knot inside him, huge and just what he needs. He starts purring, rubs his cheek against Luc’s jaw, content to lay here with his alpha.

“Nap,” Luc says, voice low and gentle; he kisses Cam once more then settles down on top of him, his bulk a comforting weight that Cam loves. “We can talk about your heat later on.”

Cam yawns around the purr still vibrating his throat and closes his eyes, happy to listen Luc just this once.


End file.
